guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tribal Axe
Rarity Skuld, how rare is this axe?? -PanSola 05:28, 14 December 2005 (UTC) : Erm, how to compare rareness? More than a sickle or serpent axe, less than a crystalline. I've heard about them being dropped in the HoH chest, the doppleganger dropped mine 212.158.245.101 09:27, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::It's just that I don't notice them as being rare, and don't think its rareness has any significance. Is it a highly sought after style of axe (due to its style or rareness)? And I'm asking you cuz you were the one who edited it to say it's rare -PanSola 10:37, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::: Due to it's prettyness :P 11:14, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::::I think the only thing that is rare about these axes would be getting a max damage one. Getting one that isn't max is not that tough. Same thing for most (not all) of the weapons people claim are rare. I get sickles all the bloody time and people claim they are rare, but I have never gotten a max damage one. --Rainith 11:16, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::Why would a person choose this axe over a different type of axe with a greater maximum damage? Given that those other types of axes exist, such as a White Scythe, I don't think that these particular axes (whether rare or not) are all that valuable. Rareness implies great value, though, so I don't think that this axe should be labeled as being rare. Banaticus 15:22, 14 December 2005 (UTC) ::LOL HARD MODE.--Thom Bangalter 06:38, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::lol caps lock 66.190.52.85 07:24, 11 June 2007 (CDT) I've merched countless blue ones...... they're not so rare that blues are worth anything, right? O.o 76.19.223.231 19:27, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :I can't really see the appeal, these axes are hideous. -Gildan Bladeborn 16:25, 13 June 2007 (CDT) ::I have to agree. I've farmed all around istan HM, and these axes seem to drop a LOT. They are so ugly, I just merched em all for a long time. I got an R10 gold a couple months ago in HM (outside Jokanure I beleive...from a skale). I think I sold it, because I can't find it in my inventory. I don't see the appeal of this axe at all though...I wouldn't spend anything on an R9 gold. Maybe the mysterious rarity of these items stems from a time before HM...when istan was a low-level only area? Jrista 03:54, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well when even blue ones with slot and not max dmg are worth 10k-15k (see larger selling forums) then these must be rare... or why would anyone want such an ugly axe when it's common? --Birchwooda Treehug 07:25, 28 July 2007 (CDT) droping Where it's drop mostly? I found many Tribal Axes on the Shiverpeaks but dmg of them was very weak. - -Grethort 06:20, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Try going into hard mode and fighting among the harder monsters to get them to drop max damage types. --Kale Ironfist 06:55, 27 May 2007 (CDT) No golds... BS. I seen em on gwguru price check. Changing it.Dark0805 13:02, 27 May 2007 (CDT) no max damage gold? I'd like to see a max damage gold Tribal Axe. Even guru does not have any. Do they even exist, or is it even possible for one to drop? If they exist, I'd like proof (screenshots, IGN, etc.). --Slic 07:05, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :I still have not found even a blue max damage inscribable Tribal Axe. I have not only farmed for it for about a month (and opened every Istan chest on HM i came across, totalling over 500 so far), but I have also checked Guru and Googled it using half a dozen different queries every single day, sifting through the same 500+ search results every single day. No max damage inscribable/15^50 Tribal Axes exist or were EVER known to exist. The fact that there were price checks on Guru for Tribal Axes is because those people were PC-ing their REGULAR and BLUE (some inscribable) Tribal Axes. To put it shortly, this axe is the Holy Grail of GW and I am changing the article to better reflect this fact. I will, however, continue my search in hopes that one day I shall finally find the grail...--Slic 16:07, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::Isn't "holy grail of guild wars" a little overdoing it? M s4 16:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::About 1 month (and 400+ hours of farming) ago I would have agreed with you... --Slic 16:54, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::This axe just dropped for me from a grub lance in lahtenda bog in HM.. so there is a chance, however slight, that you can pick one up farming Istan in HM. Not that anyone's in a hurry. ;-) 00:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) the article says no max damage, gold or 15^50 were ever known to exist" but there's a max white one on guru auctions right now. anyone want to change it? i'm afraid i'll screw something up. 76.19.223.231 19:47, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :Is there a picture there? can you provide a link? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:59, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Apologies, the wording is a little awkward. No max damage AND inscribable/15^50 Tribal Axes were ever known to exist. I will change it accordingly; there are plenty of max damage white ones out there already. --Slic 20:09, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Someone should add they drop from the Sickened Guards in Minister Cho's Estate (Mission). I went there looking for either a tribal axe or serpent axe and I had a few near max tribal axes drop, (6-26 white, a couple other white, and a blue one but factions items aren't inscribable and it wasn't max but near to it). Seeing as the Sickened Guards drop mostly warrior weapons, sword, axes and sheilds to be exact, it is a good place to farm in Hard Mode. :Confirmed that Tribal Axes drop from Sickened Guards (Warrior) and added them to the list. Also changed the drop location for Istan. They drop all over Istan from Bladed Termites and Ridgeback Skales. I will refrain from adding Skale Blighters back in, as I am still unable to obtain a Tribal Axe from them (perhaps I am not killing enough of them). From what I have seen, and this makes sense, any warrior mobs that are in the beginning areas of a campaign drop Tribal Axes. However, just to be safe, I will refrain from changing the drop locations unless I personally have witnessed them being dropped from a particular mob. --Slic 21:59, 18 July 2007 (CDT) No 15^50 Removed the info on no 15^50 having been found. This is false. Check GW Guru auctions. :Can you please paste a link here, or some sort of proof, like an in-game name I can PM to see it? I searched "Tribal Axe" in GW Guru auctions and there were only 2 results, one max white, one non-max +5 energy 20% enchantments. Otherwise, please change the info back. --Slic 15:08, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Sensali Blood Added them as a drop location. Have a screenshot to prove it but dont feel like uploading it now. || Ressmonkey 20:25, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Req 9 insc Friend just got a r9 gold inscribable one from istan HM , sold for 100K + 220e the lucky bugger.... :Do you know where it dropped? Ressmonkey 13:17, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Not Rare Anymore Sure they are still a "rare" drop, but not like before. These drop about as much as any other axe skin in the game now, their value will likely decrease a lot in the near future. 58.106.236.190 14:25, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Jora I wanna get one of these for her :p. --[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 20:24, 23 September 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Too Just had a r9 one drop from the end chest of cathedral of flames. Have screens if neded, but not the knowlege of how to post them. >.> 69.40.244.195 18:23, 24 September 2007 (CDT) : Just witnessed one being dropped from the Reward Chest in Oola's Lab (req. 11, inscribable). 84.146.94.170 19:47, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Gold Tribal Axe drop from a destroyer I just had one drop from a destroyer in Glint's Challenge. Added it to the article's drop location list. If you want proof, here are the screenies: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Glint_tribal_axe_drop1.jpg, http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Glint_tribal_axe_drop2.jpg this is definetly rare ok well i decided to farm one of these babies,so i went into hard mode minister chos estate-completely solo,no heros,hecnhies,or other people,and seriously vanquished the entire area!i got 30 golds,and saw 7 sickened gaurds holding a tribal axe,not one tribal axe dropped all run!wth, i knew the drop rate for a gold or purple one was low,but not even a white one,so in respect,i find this item very rare, especially gold max. what build did you use when you vq'ed ministers cho estate? :Þ :Firstly, drop rates don't depend on the size of your party any more, due to an update a while ago to nerf farming. It depends entirely on how many party members you CAN have in that area. Second, you might have just gotten unlucky --Gimmethegepgun 01:29, 18 November 2007 (UTC) it has nothing to do with party size,drops can be dropped for hencman (invisibly) from enemies,this reduces drops for the only real person by alot,as for real people none dropped for any party members despite so many being carried by the sickened gaurds :It has everything to do with party size, or should I say max party size. ANet dropped a nerf onto solo farmers by basically making it so that no matter how large your party is you'll always get the same amount of drops. So a person going solo in a 8 person zone will get the same number of drops as a person going with a party of 8 in that same zone --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Question.... I found a golden max dmg req 10 Tribal Axe.....then i sold it to merchant .....did i waste a lot of money??? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 87.2.48.164 ( ) }. :Nope, not at all.--Relyk 21:36, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Whoa Just got a lowbie one dropped in Zehlon Reach (yes! finally! a better axe for my axe Warrior! even if it is hideous...). It is humongous! Never noticed that before. Qing Guang 01:15, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Oldskl? Is it actually possible to get one of these oldskl gold maxed? cause i know Sickened guards drop them by the hundreds in NM, white, 3-5 dmg and such, but never heard of dropping them in HM.. And by oldskl, don't mean drops from HoH from before isncr update... I mean, as on today, get one.. Bright Star Shine 20:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:34, May 7, 2010 (UTC)